The Well Stacked Pizza Co.
The Well Stacked Pizza Co. is large chain of pizza restaurants that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Like many food-related businesses, Well Stacked Pizza provide food to replenish health in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but are not accessible in GTA Vice City Stories. The chain is likely based on Pizza Hut. The name is a term for a woman with large breasts: "well stacked". There are numerous stores located across Vice City and San Andreas. There are three stores located in Vice City: Vice Point, Downtown and Little Haiti. There is one store in Los Santos, located in Idlewood; three in Red County, located in Palomino Creek, Montgomery and Blueberry; as well as two in San Fierro, located in Financial and Esplanade North. There are five located in Las Venturas: Roca Escalante, Redsands East, Pilgrim, Creek and in the Old Venturas Strip (the last is closed and not shown on map). In GTA San Andreas, many of the pedestrian customers that spawn in the pizzeria are usually seen eating pizza; the player can also go behind the counter to where the kitchen is, where a Fire Extinguisher pickup may be found. While failing to appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, remnants of intentions to include Well Stacked Pizza as one of several interactive restaurants are still present, mainly with the existence of fast food employees outside Pizza This in Leftwood, Alderney, wearing uniforms with Well Stacked Pizza logos and baseball caps with the logo omitted. The existence of shuttered fast food outlets for Cluckin' Bell and Burger Shot may also suggest these outlets may originally be intended to be Well Stacked Pizza restaurants. Menu This is the menu available at Well Stacked Pizza restaurants in GTA San Andreas. All of the food choices besides the salad are references to breasts: "Buster" is from the word "bust", a word for breasts, "Double D-Luxe" is from DD, the bra size, and having a "Full Rack" is slang for a woman with large, well-shaped breasts. Gallery GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories Pizza Worker-GTAVC.png|The worker placed in all pizza shops. Named "burger" in internal files. Well_Stacked_Pizza_(GTAVC)_(Haiti).jpg|Little Haiti branch, GTA Vice City. Well_Stacked_Pizza_(GTAVC)_(Downtown).jpg|Downtown branch, GTA Vice City PizzaBoy-GTAVC-front.jpg|A Well Stacked Pizza Pizza Boy delivery scooter. TheWellStackedPizzaVCS.jpg|Vice Point, GTA Vice City Stories. GTA San Andreas WellStackedPizza Idlewood.jpg|Idlewood, Los Santos PSW DSF.jpg|Financial, San Fierro with a worker in front. 1 (139).jpg|Interior used on all Well Stacked Pizza outlets. The_Buster_Sign.jpg Full_Rack_Sign.jpg Double D-Lux Sign.jpg Well_Stacked_Pizza_Co._Box.jpg|A Well Stacked Pizza Co. box. Pizzaboy-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|A Well Stacked Pizza delivery boy on a Pizzaboy. GTA IV WellStackedPizza-GTA4-employees.jpg|Remnants of the planned inclusion of Well Stacked Pizza in GTA IV, in the form of Well Stacked Pizza employees behind Pizza This in Leftwood, Alderney. Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto IV the various pizza restaurants around Liberty City wear the same uniform as employees of The Well Stacked Pizza Co., despite being different establishments (such as Pizza This). * In GTA San Andreas, if you enter Well Stacked Pizza Co., it is referred to as The Pizza Stack. * In The Well Stacked Pizza Co. branch in Little Haiti, there is a Haitian gang member that spawns in the kitchen facing the cooker as if he's helping out. Perhaps community service or an alloted job from the Vice City Police Department. This individual gangster is not hostile to you in any way even after the collapse of the Haitian's factory. nl:Well Stacked Pizza Category: Restaurants Category:Businesses Category:Companies Category:Food